The present invention relates to robot toys and more particularly to a mechanical spinning robot toy that interacts with other robot toys and accessories.
Children have enjoyed spinning tops for centuries. Spinning tops operate typically with a string round around the top and throwing the top to the floor resulting in the top spinning on its apex or tip in a gyroscopic entertaining manner. Multiple tops may be played with at one time as children enjoy watching them bump violently together and in multiple environments.
Robot toys have become popular the last century as they animate humans and have multiple functionalities including but not limited to walking, fighting, noise making, utilizing weapons and vehicles and may have working appendages.
There is a need and desire in the toy market for a small robot that is mechanical and moves about that also spins and may be connected to drive additional accessories all to entertain children.